


Sunset

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Everything [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: I laugh and settle with a knee on either side of him, straddling him. He’s beaming up at me, giving me the wide-eyed look of open adoration that always makes my heart thump wildly in my chest, and the orange light of sunset is bathing him in a peachy glow, and all I can do for a moment is stare, painfully aware of how fucking lucky I am.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader
Series: Everything [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Another quarantine-themed Everything ficlet.

“I’m so fucking glad we’re not in Vancouver right now,” I say sleepily, settling more comfortably into the curl of Jensen’s arm. We’re out on the porch, watching the sunset, and it’s still warm enough that I haven’t reached for the blanket on the couch next to us. 

“But you look so cute in your marshmallow jacket,” Jensen teases, and I roll my eyes. 

“I’ll take shorts weather any day,” Jared chimes in, kicking the door shut behind himself. He’s got three fresh condensation-covered beer bottles in his hands, and he passes us each one before sitting down next to me. 

“You’re not wearing shorts,” I point out. 

“I don’t think that’s what he meant,” Jensen says dryly, running one big warm hand up the inside of my bare leg. 

Jared grins, dimples flashing, and traces the hem of my cutoffs, fingers dipping under the fabric to brush the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. He takes another sip of his beer and then sets it on the table, and when he leans in to kiss my cheek his lips are cold. 

“What exactly _did_ you mean?” I ask innocently, tilting my head so that he can trail quick, nibbling kisses down the side of my neck. 

There’s one of those pauses that means they’re exchanging a look over my head, and then Jensen’s grabbing the beer bottle from my hand just as Jared hauls me into his lap. 

I laugh and settle with a knee on either side of him, straddling him. He’s beaming up at me, giving me the wide-eyed look of open adoration that always makes my heart thump wildly in my chest, and the orange light of sunset is bathing him in a peachy glow, and all I can do for a moment is stare, painfully aware of how fucking lucky I am. 

“I just meant that I like your legs,” he says, low and breathless, and it takes me a second to remember what we were talking about. 

“Translation,” Jensen drawls, scooting closer so that he can drape an arm over Jared’s shoulders. “Every time you bend over, his eyes just about bug out of his head.” 

Jared shrugs and gives me a bright, unapologetic smile. 

I lean down for a deep, slow kiss, licking a lingering drop of beer from the curve of his lip and then chasing the taste, feeling the way he sighs as his mouth opens under mine. He runs his hands slowly up my legs and reaches around to cup my ass with both big palms. I rock down against him, the seam of my shorts catching and pressing between my spread legs in a way that sends an unexpected cramp of heat through my belly. 

We kiss like that, syrupy-sweet and hungry, until my lips feel swollen and used. I can feel him getting hard, feel the hot thick length of him through his jeans every time I roll my hips. It feels like high school again, rutting against each other through our clothes, close to losing our minds just from the rough drag of friction. We’re both panting by the time we break apart. 

Jensen’s slouching back lazily as he watches us, pupils blown, palming himself through his jeans. 

“You should take these off,” he says, reaching between Jared and I to deftly unbutton my shorts. 

I have to slide off Jared’s lap to do it, and I get distracted, almost stumbling, as I watch them kiss, open-mouthed and languid. Jared slides a hand under Jensen’s shirt, rucking up the fabric and exposing a slice of tan, muscled skin that makes my mouth water. 

I hop awkwardly out of my shorts and then, because I feel fucking ridiculous in just my shirt, I pull that off as well, and they both turn to give me identical appreciative stares as I shimmy out of my underwear. 

“Well?” I say breathlessly, looking between them. 

“I wanna watch,” Jensen says, in that filthy rasp of a voice. He grabs me by the wrist and pulls me close, leaning forward to suck a bruise into the tender skin of my hip as I stand between his legs. Jared’s fumbling with his belt, sneaking glances at us. 

I don’t wait for him to finish undressing. As soon as he eases his jeans down over his cock, I slide back into his lap, straddling him eagerly, lining up, sinking down all at once, groaning and letting my eyes flutter closed at that first hot blunt stretch.

“So fucking perfect,” Jared mumbles, and I kiss him again as I roll my hips, grinding down fast and dirty. 

It feels like his hands are everywhere, roaming over my sides and my back and my shoulders, clutching me tight against him, squeezing my ass. He bucks his hips up, hitting some spot deep inside me that makes me see stars. 

“Fucking hell, I could watch you two all night,” Jensen growls. I turn my head so that he can capture my lips in a rough, breathless kiss. 

“I was really hoping you’d do more than watch,” I pant, and then I trail off on a moan, vision dissolving in sparkles as Jared snaps up against that perfect spot again. 

I shudder and clench around him. My eyes are rolling back in my head as I screw myself down on him, trying helplessly to get him deeper. It feels like he’s splitting me open, I’m so close I can fucking _taste_ it, I just need - 

“That’s a good girl,” Jensen says roughly. I open my eyes long enough to look at him, and the sight is almost enough to send me over the edge; he’s pressing the heel of his hand against the hard, obvious line of his cock through his jeans as he watches us, his eyes heavy-lidded and glittering. I can see his tongue pressing against the back of his teeth between his plush parted lips. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , you feel so fucking - right _there_ ,” Jared grits out, and I can see the way he’s clenching his jaw, barely holding on. 

“C’mon,” Jensen whispers, with a sly little half-smile. “Let’s see you, princess. Want to lick it off him, when you’re done, love the way you taste on his cock.” 

I choke out a whimper, slamming down once, twice, feeling the fireworks start to shoot off, and a third time, and they _explode_ , sudden and blinding. I can feel Jared’s cock twitch as he comes, pulsing deep inside me, and we’re both groaning, clinging to each other as we ride it out. 

I practically collapse against him, and he nuzzles the side of my neck, nipping at the spot where my pulse is pounding under the thin skin.

“Fucking _love_ you,” I say breathlessly. “ _Both_ of you. Love you so much.” 


End file.
